


HER

by xi_chenchen



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xi_chenchen/pseuds/xi_chenchen
Summary: We had a moment.And it was amazing.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. 1

Minnie  
_Time_

Band rehearsal. It was no surprise.  
No surprise when Miyeon lifted her hands and ran her fingers against the keys of the piano. She was part of the percussionist line, so it was indeed funny when Miyeon was switched around to play the snare or symbols.  
But when she played piano, or when it was a piece that required piano. She was the first choice. 

With a tap of the band teachers baton, he went up first into 3/4, at a 64 beats per measure. Sighing quietly I lean back in my seat and listen to the piano solo play. 

_1...2...3..._

_2...2...3..._

It's a long process before the lower clarinets are involved, but then I bring my flute to my lips and starting in measure 9 to begin my own solo.  
I felt nervous and cautious as I scanned the notes, there's the typical _Bb_ and _Eb,_ but with these runs it's gets harder.  
I have to keep tempo, I have to stay in time while playing the music in my own style. I sigh in relief when the solo is over, and the _tutti_ is presented, meaning the rest of my flute friends join in as well. I catch a glimpse of a jogging Miyeon who has to sub for the snare, so it puts a smile on my face when she almost trips on an instruments case. 

_Damn, can't you guys move your stuff out the way?_

Brass, am I right? 

But there's a tempo change and we did not take it very well, the conductor could only laugh as an ugly sound played out, we laugh as well. 

"Alright, let's start back at measure 15, Minnie I'll give you a pick up and everyone starts back in measure 16,  
got it?" 

Everyone says their voice of approval and I can't help but glance back to see Miyeon and her friends chatting.  
Well, percussionist always talk. 

"Alright, I'll see woodwinds on Thursday, I'll see the rest of you guys next Tuesday!" Our teacher called out, everyone bids a goodbye, and I stand near the doors of the auditorium. 

"Minnie, hey! That was a great solo, I knew you would play well!" My friend, Song Yuqi smiles, adjusting the strap of her clarinet case. 

"Nah, Soyeon would have done it better." 

Jeon Soyeon, first chair for flutes, she happened to be sick recently, so she couldn't make to the past two rehearsals. Therefore, my friend Yuqi has been very annoying. 

"Still, it seems like every flute can play the solo." 

I widen my eyes at the myth. 

"Yuqi, there's _2nd_ parts for a reason, and besides those who are a lower chair always joke about not wanting to be here." I roll my eyes, remembering one of the freshman flutes, the new recruits are always so cringy, it makes me cringe at myself to think that did I ever act like them my first year? Yuqi just laughs. 

"Still, their sounds are beautiful, while I'm over here called a squidward! A _squid_ Minnie!" 

"Yah, lower your voice." I laugh and we both leave the auditorium. Through the front doors of the school, we make our way to the parking lot, where we were told that Yuqi's dad would be. 

"Minnie!" My eyes go wide, and I feel my face heat up, Yuqi turns around first.

"Miyeon, hi!" 

I turn around as well, and wait as Cho Miyeon approaches us. Her hair is pulled back and she wraps her arms around herself to brace the cold wind. She stretches her hand to give me....... music? Confused I take the paper, scanning what part it must be. 

_Piano_

"Huh?" Miyeon giggles at me.

"Mister Lee asked me to give this to you, he told me you play piano as well." She smiles, I blush even more. 

"Uh...yeah, I used to play-" 

"Maybe we can practice together, all the others in my section try to play but they up just smashing the keys like there's no tomorrow." She rolls her eyes just thinking about how they treat a piano.  
Yuqi pipes in before I could answer.

"That's sounds great, I'm sure Minnie will meet you at your house-"

"Wait-"

"-here's her number." 

I watch, baffled, as Yuqi pulls out a slip of paper, coincidentally with my number already written on there and hands it over to Miyeon without a second thought. 

"Oh, I- great, I'll text you the details later, bye Yuqi, bye Minnie!" She waves and turns on her heel to leave.  
I snack Yuqi on the shoulder. 

"Ow! The hell?!" 

"The hell?! What the _hell_ Song Yuqi?" 

"We all know you would've denied." 

I drop my head into my hands, felt how warm my cheeks were. Yes, Yuqi knows my helpless crush on Miyeon, and frankly she's been trying to befriend said crush and apparently it worked! 

"Earth to Minnie, hello-" 

"Let's just go Yuqi...." I drag Yuqi to the small car in the back and wait until the doors are closed. 

"Thanks..." 

Yuqi could only smile and boast about how awesome she is. Man, thank the heavens Yuqi knows when to keep a secret, because I think I would've strangled her if she tried to give _any_ hints to Miyeon about my crush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short story of Mimin.  
> Based on my real life experiences, and music  
> I listen to on a daily, chapters out every  
> morning of every other day.  
> (Friday - Tuesday / 201127-201201)


	2. 2

Minnie  
_Closer_

  
"Okay, okay, just knock on the door..." I told myself, I adjusted my flute case and two parts of music. I fixed my bangs probably for the hundredth time now before finally knocking on the door to a two story home. It was a few seconds more before the door was unlocked, and Miyeon was there.

"Uh...hi.." I curse myself for such lameness, but she smiles and steps out the way to allow me inside. Taking my shoes off and sliding on the house slippers, Miyeon greets me with more enthusiasm than I did.

"How long have you played piano?" She asks while searching the fridge for a drink and then heads to the pantry for snacks.

"Um...I started when I was six, but officially took lessons when I was seven." I nod at the memory, smiling at my little self just pressing the same three keys that my mother showed me.

"Here, I didn't really know what you like so-"

"Looks like you practically bought everything..." I can't help but laugh as there's a box of oreos, gummies, chips, candy. I decide to go with the oreos and follow Miyeon up the stairs.

"I would like to say my thanks to your parents..." I look around, finding that I not being as polite as I should be.

"They're at work right nowz so it's just me. Don't worry, I told them you would be here." She gives me a smile of reassurance that I return back. Heading down the hallway, I was surprised to be faced by a grand piano.

"Oh my- how many backs broke to get this up here?" I could just hear the groans of agony.

"Just three." Miyeon supplies and pulls over the board to reveal the keys. She sets up her sheet music first, and I pull a stand from the side, already making connections that this is the music room. I catch a glimpse of a guitar to the side, and a notebook on a chair that had a few pieces of sheet music sticking out.

"Oh, I'm writing a song." Miyeon noticed my stare, and heads over to the guitar, I watch silently as she strums the strings while I put my three piece flute together.

"You sing?"

"No. Soyeon is working on the lyrics though." She smiles, and plays two chords, I raise a brow. "But you don't sing?" Miyeon just laughs.

"Okay, I _do_ sing, but I'm not singing for this song, she'll just have to ask someone else." Miyeon shrugs her shoulders and suddenly I feel like I've just been given an opportunity.

A very stupid opportunity, because it could result in complete humility.

_Damn it._

"I could....I could sing it..." I make sure to stare at my music, reading through sixth notes before I hear Miyeon jump up.

"Really?! You sing too?" When I looked over she had made her way over, she stood close, and the guitar was still held in her hands. Before I could answer she strums the guitar, my ears picked up the chords and soon the plucks, she was playing the song.

"This is the chorus, Soyeon said she's going to ask Yuqi about the bridge."  
I blinked at this revealed side of my fellow flute friend, a composer? Seemed like every band kid picks up at least more than one instrument, makes me wonder how many Soyeon can play.

"Why is she making a song?"

"Ah, I'm not supposed to say, but she's been given an opportunity." She smiles, placing the guitar to the side, I almost squeal when she takes my head and pulls me to the piano, my flute in my other hand.

"Here, I think we should practice this first." She takes a seat first, and points to the beginning measures of the song.  
When I take a seat next to her, I realized my heart was racing, and that my fingers twitched when I tried to play the measure.

"Like this, watch the transitions." She positioned her left hand, and repeated the measure I messed up. Like copy and paste I play it again, correctly.

I felt like a fool, of course I knew how to play quarter notes with eighth notes.  
_She's just so close..._  
If I had to say how long I've had a crush, then I would avoid answering, and perhaps die.

But....it's been almost two years.  
And in those two years, I've always watched from afar, cheered her on from afar and then now. Now we're talking as if we've been friends all our lives, and I've never been so close.

Never.

"You got it?" She glanced over to me, her eyes searching mine.

"Yes, thank you."


	3. 3

Minnie   
_Fear_

I pulled another bandaid out, wrapped it around my index finger before proceeding to wrap another on the thumb. Sighing, I wipe the sweat from my forehead, and pick up the cooler, it's not that it's heavy, no, far from it, it was the fact that the handles dig into the skin because they were in such an awkward place! 

It's been a couple weeks since Miyeon and I had our first practice together privately. We had many more since. 

_Ours._

I smile at my beat up hands, and kick the cooler full of water, but not enough to knock it over. I was given the task to help after school, and soccer season was coming, which meant the team was in training or conditioning, whichever.  
Heading back, I realize something. 

The blood seeps through the bandaid but doesn't overflow. 

This is dangerous. 

Two years and now I'm making progress. 

But progress to only be friends? Never more? 

I shutter a sigh, and take sit on the curb of the bus parking lot. "Another moment wasted..." I whisper, saw my breath in the air, and heard laughter from the right of me. Looking over I see a group of friends or specifically the rich girl's. 

Seo Soojin and Yeh Shuhua, the power couple, and Cho Miyeon, the third wheel. I snicker as I think about these labels. The basketball game must be over, I pull my purple beanie over my head, and tie up my scarf. 

"Yah! Miyeon!" I heard Shuhua scream, and I watch as the girl hugs Soojin teasingly. 

"Hands off my woman!" 

"She's my best friend's best friend, I can hug her!" 

Ah, classic Tom and Jerry. 

"No you can't!" 

_"Both of you take your hands off me."_ Soojin glares and suddenly makes eye contact with me. 

_Oh no._ I avert my gaze elsewhere and take out my phone. Maybe if I text Yuqi fast enough, she'll magically appear. 

"Minnie, hey." 

I didn't even get to open the app before Soojin is standing near me, and the two girls are following. 

"Uh, hi, how are you doing?" 

Soojin shrugs her shoulders, and points at Shuhua. 

"My girlfriend is being clingy, and Miyeon's annoying." 

" _Hey!"_ The two say, I smile. 

"What are you doing here?" Miyeon joins in, while Shuhua pulls Soojin over.   
"I had to..." Conscious of my hands, I hide them away in the pocket of my hoodie,"...help the soccer players, now I'm waiting for my mom to show up." 

"Oh, I have to wait for my dad." 

"You're not going with them?" I look over to see them smile at each other, their eyes so full of care. 

"No, they've got a date." Miyeon speaks loud enough to make Soojin blush and Shuhua boast with pride. 

"Well, we'll be leaving now, have a safe trip home you two." Soojin calls, and smacks Shuhua's shoulder.   
"Uh- yeah be safe, bye!" Shuhua giggles at Soojin's disappointed face and drags her away. 

Miyeon takes a seat next to me, and it reminds me of all the other times we've sat together in the music room to practice. The wind blows harshly, and it surprises me when Miyeon scoots closer and hesitantly leans her head on my shoulder. I think I've been reborn a tomato just now. Fidgeting with my hands, I adjust my legs and lean against her as well, I look over to see her eyes were casted down, and her cheeks were red, but I think she's just cold. Reluctantly I pull a hand over her shoulder to hold her close. 

_Bold move right there!_ I yell at myself, but smile when she doesn't pull away.   
As we wait for our parents to get here, more people started to pull out of the building, the basketball players make a loud ruckus, while others simply walk away to their vehicles, or form a group for small talk. I feel suddenly worried that someone will recognize Miyeon and pull her away from me, or she'll see a friend and leave. 

But it doesn't happen, we sit together in what I could assume, a comfortable silence, it's twenty minutes later when Miyeon's dad arrives. I lift my hand away and she moves. Before she stands, she takes my hand, and looks at it with narrowed eyes. 

"I saw it before, I didn't want to say anything, but....be careful, okay?" 

"I-yeah, okay." She doesn't pull her hand away immediately, she gives it a gentle squeeze and smiles at me. 

"See you for tomorrow's practice." 

My eyes follow her all the way to her car, and I watch the car all the way until they leave the school's entrance by the gate. When I return my eyes back to the parking lot, I saw a group of boys staring at me. I felt a familiar feeling again from earlier. Five minutes later, my mom is pulling into the parking lot, I gather myself and stand. 

"Hey, Kim Minnie!" One of the boys called as I speed walk towards my mom. 

"When are you going to be normal?" 

"Heart eyes on someone out of your league!" They laughed, but I never turned to yell back, I pulled the car door open, ignored my mom's worried expression which turned to anger when she heard more comments thrown at me. I slam the door shut, clicked on my seatbelt and threw my stuff in the back.   
My mom pulls the car away, silently she turns the radio on, and placed a hand on my shoulder in understanding.

_This is dangerous_.....I like Miyeon a lot, but I fear the eyes that will judge me more. 


	4. 4

Miyeon  
 _Mutual_

"Soyeon, I don't think that's a good idea." 

"What why?" She pouts at me, and erased some lyrics. 

"She'll figure it out before I even do anything..." I twiddle with the pencil in my hand, looking at the notes that we've been working on. 

"But the point is to tell her?" 

"With my own words, not accidentally." 

"Fine!" Soyeon throws her hands up in surrender, she looks around the music room, searching for something. Probably inspiration.

"You know this song, I think it's sweet."   
I smile, and Soyeon smiles too, suddenly becoming shy of the compliment but also because I know the deeper meaning. 

"This opportunity, what's it for?"

Soyeon rolls her eyes at me.   
"It's not an opportunity, just a project."   
She takes a sip of her water bottle before continuing, brushing away her long hair. "And Yuqi's been dying to hear it, so quit talking and do your part." She frowns playfully.   
I laugh lightly and resume the task anyways. 

After about two stressful hours, we put away the music and close the door to the room, making our way downstairs.   
"You know....I think it's mutual." I tell her, she looks over at me curiously.   
I smile remembering Yuqi's sudden slip of the tongue. 

_"Don't tell her I said that!" Yuqi yelled at me, and I shrug my shoulders, putting on my best straight face._

_"What that you think she's sexy when she's bossy or mad-"_

_Yuqi screams at me._

"You know something?" Soyeon narrows her eyes, and I shake my head. 

"No, I just don't want you to pull an all nighter for something you shouldn't worry so much about." She stands by the front door silently, folding her arms and leaning on one leg she looks back at me. 

"I think it's mutual too." 

I raise my eyebrows, surprised she agreed. Soyeon smirks at me, and I have a feeling she wasn't talking about Yuqi. 

"Anyways, I'm leaving, goodnight Miyeon." She waves her hand and steps out the door, I call a farewell also.   
Closing the door, I lean my head against it. 

"Hypocrite." I scold myself, I feel a vibration in my pocket. Pulling my phone out I look at the messages that I've missed and the new one just now. 

_Yuqirin_   
_You tell her and I annoy you for the rest of your school year! (3hr ago)_

_Miyeon please! (3hr ago)_

_I'm literally panicking- (3hr ago)_

I laugh to myself in the empty house, I switch to the next message. 

_Jinjin_   
_I can't believe you left the dogs with a kermit (2hr ago)_

_Shuhua is literally going mad (2hr ago)_

_She thinks I bought it lol (1hr ago)_

I smile, maybe I'll tease Shuhua about being so happy with my gift to her babies. My smile gets bigger when I see the message from now. 

_Mouse_   
_Hey, I just finished recording (2mins ago)_

I gasp, remembering Soyeon gave Minnie the lyrics. 

_Ramiyeon_   
_Can I listen?!_

_Mouse_   
_Right now?!_

_Ramiyeon_   
_Duh!_

I laugh at our banter, and see a video is sent to me. Clicking it, and pressing play, I smile seeing a relaxed Minnie in an oversized hoodie, she brushes some her bangs away but they fall back in play.   
_She's so cute..._  
I smile when her face looks troubled but determined as she pressed play on the computer, it played the demo of Soyeon's creation. 

_"Okay....okay..."_ I heard Minnie whisper into the mic, trying to reassure herself as she prepares to sing. 

That night I went to bed, replaying the one minute demo of Minnie singing.   
_I sure hope its mutual._


	5. 5

Miyeon  
 _Hint_

  
"And~ go! Go! Go!" Shuhua yelled, I watch as Yuqi and Shuhua rush to the other side of the walls, despite it being dark, I could see their colors, knowing it was them two.

Lazer tag.

Never would I have ever thought I'd _ever_ play this.

"Miyeon!? You were supposed to come with us!" I heard Yuqi shout, and I realized my mistake, I see Soyeon rushing up to me, raising her gun.

"Oof!" I'm startled when Soyeon is literally picked up by Yuqi from the back.

"The hell?! Yuqi put me down!" She yells, wiggling in Yuqi's grasp.   
"Go! Go! Shuhua, Miyeon! I got their leader!"

"You fool, you're our leader too!" Shuhua yelled running past me, I follow after her when I hear Soyeon break free from Yuqi, and hear the girl scream and trying to run away.

"Shuhua! Shuhua wait up!" The girl turns around and I almost crash into her.

"Oh my god, I can't do this...." I pant, and feel my hands get sweating from holding a fake gun for the past hour.   
Nothing's happen until now, and it was scary enough that someone's rushing at you from the dark.

"Yah! You slow poke, we gotta get to higher ground, let's move!" She commands, and I just feel like I'm in battle.

"It is battle!" She tells me, and I laugh, following her through the maze and occasionally crashing into walls that seemed to blend in with the dark.

"Ah- ow!" Shuhua cries out in pain, and I'm surprised. While looking around, I turn in time to see someone nail their gun into Shuhua's side. It looked like they were running, so it was an accident, still, Shuhua's on the ground, holding in tears and holding her gun up shakingly like she's losing blood. Her accidental attacker looks down, and fires away at her, but the attacker doesn't shoot me.

"Shuhua, I'm sorry!" Soojin yells through her helmet, pulling down the mask and kneels next to the girl.   
"Soojin! I knew only you could take me out!" Shuhua burst with pride but immediately winced with pain.

"Here let's get you out of here." Soojin lifts the girl up with surprising strength and pulls the girls arm over her shoulder and holds her by the waist. Turning both of them around, Soojin looks at me.

"Minnie is lost, but good luck." She waves and helps Shuhua to the sidelines which was a ways away.

_Oh god, I gotta become a woman army now....I've lost both teammates..._

"Wait what about-"

I hear a score board sound off, and looking up I see Yuqi's name flash red along with Soyeon's.

"Nevermind..."

Funny, they must've been running around each other and still management to get both of themselves out.

"High ground, high ground..."

If there was dramatic music of me climbing things, then it was playing now, as I climb a flight of stairs, and look over the rail. I walk around slowly on the second floor, and I'm startled when I see Minnie after passing by a wall. We both stare at each other, but I scream and run away.

"Hey! Get back here!"

I continue to run, and pull my gun up as I reach the rail, spinning around, I point the gun and fire rapidly at her, hoping I get a mark. I hear the board single off, and I cheer, while Minnie cursed at her gun, but when I leaned back, the rail snaps, and I gasp in fear of falling.   
I feel a hand on my wrist and then a rush of air, we both fall off. My head felt dizzy when I came back to my senses.  
The first thing I noticed was millions of soft cubes that broke our fall, I sigh in relief, we fell into one of those safety measured zones.

But I feel weight underneath me, and realized Minnie must have flipped us over, because she tears off her helmet and looks at me worriedly. We just stare at each other, and I feel my heart hammer in my chest, and felt closely aware of her hands on my waist. Hands that soon squeezed me and she was struggling under me.

"Miyeon, we're sinking, get off!" She laughed, her voice going high pitch, and we both struggle through the soft cubes.  
We sigh in relief when reaching the solid floor, we lay on our backs for a moment.

"Thanks for saving me." I smile

"Thank the cubes." She said instead

"But you tried to take the fall." I reason, and take her hand that laid by my side. I give it a squeeze, I felt so much happiness and felt so cared for from that act. She looks away, but squeezed my hand back. I wonder if I gave her a hint, wondered if she thought the same.   
But before I could decipher anything, the board goes off, and my colors blink into red, we both look up at Soojin.

She laughed, "I don't know why you didn't shoot me Miyeon, I was still in the game."


	6. 6

Miyeon   
_Confident_

The school year was reaching the end.   
And I still haven't been able to find a chance to tell Minnie my feelings. I feel like there's no point, because she'll probably move somewhere far away from here, or I'll be somewhere else.   
Maybe we'll go to different colleges, or maybe one of us will fail. 

No. 

She won't fail. 

I sigh as I looked at the crowd in the morning school day. Every was with their respective friends, groups, and just chatting away. Someone leaned closed to others, some smiled so dearly that it made me think of Minnie's smile towards me. I wonder if she's ever smiled differently at other friends. 

Throughout the day, I catch her in the hallways, but I never walk up to talk. She looked busy. She was very smart actually, from what Yuqi's told me, and from what I hear from teachers. In our band class, it's the only time we're in the same room, that I noticed. So it saddens me when I hear Minnie accepts to be a staff member for the after school party.   
I was hoping to ask her out. Another chance missed, had I known sooner she was available at all. 

I sulk throughout lunch time, and towards the last class of the day. And when the final hour came, I hurriedly made my way through the hall, maybe I can convince her to be my date. 

No. 

My plus one, as a friend...  
I frown at my own thoughts, and reached the hallway to Minnie's locker.   
On my way there, I see a few boys standing nearby, smiling and pointing fingers at her. 

"Honestly, the only reason she's part of staff, is because she's a lonely lesbian." 

I didn't have to hear the rest of his friends agree or continue more comments, because I step directly infront of him, blocking him from leaving the hall. 

"Oh, Miyeon hey." He smiles  
 _Suddenly Mr.Nice? No way bitch boy..._

"Hey, I heard you talking." 

"Talking, okay, about what?" He folds his arms, I guess he hopes those catch my attention, but all I see a boy who is shorter than me, and needs to know his place. 

"I heard you talking like a loser, a _lonely, single,_ loser." His eyes go wide, and he takes a step back, I almost laugh, when I remember these boys are not Freshman but are sophomores. Must be the group that got away in their first year, but not when I'm here. 

"If I remember correctly, my dad is a good friend of your guy's coach, not to mention I've just witnessed bullying. I think a report will make you guys wish your mother was very understanding." 

They don't say a word, I step back, giving them enough space to leave. 

"And next time, you wanna say something about _my girlfriend_ , then you better hope I'm never around." I glare, and turn on my heel towards Minnie who had just finished packing her things to leave, completely unaware of what I just did. 

"Minnie!" I beam at her, feeling a surge of emotions burst through me. 

"Oh, hey, I was just getting ready to go." She smiles, I nod my head. 

Thinking about it now, I don't care if she goes off somewhere far, or if we don't get into the same dream school. I just know that if I want a relationship with her, I have to be able to put in the effort, and I have to be confident. 

Confident to scare away some boys. 

Confident to go after her. 

Confident to take a chance. 

"I was wondering...." I look down at my hands, and glanced to her own, I saw the scars from the cooler incident she told me a few days ago, and reached to pull those hands into mine. 

"Would you like to go out with me?" 

I have to be confident in life, in love.   
I hear her gasp, but her hands squeeze mine, and she's whispering an answer. 

"Yes." 

I'll be confident for _her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
